ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): The Fort Detmerring Ghost
In Ghostbusters the Deleted Scene: The Fort Detmerring Ghost Ray Stantz is in a Fort Detmerring bedroom and dresses in attire from the time period and then has an interaction with the Dream Ghost, while Winston Zeddemore waits outside unaware of what is going on. Part of the scene was used in the Ghostbusters montage in the film. Characters *Dream Ghost *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *P.K.E. Meter Locations *Fort Detmerring Plot Ray Stantz is in the Fort Detmerring Single Officers' Quarters, a painstakingly restored period room with a four poster bed, writing table and wardrobe hung with uniforms. Ray tries on an officer's uniform and models in front of a full-length mirror, striking a few heroic poses. He then tests out the bed and quickly falls asleep from exhaustion. A uniform sleeve moves slightly. A sabre in its sheath begins to tap lightly against the open doorsash. A phosphorescent light streaked out in between gaps in the clothing, casting patterns over the room. Ray's P.K.E. Meter goes off. Stantz rolled over. From inside the attire, a pink mist rose up and took on a human form. It hovered above Ray and seems to look over Ray. Ray, still asleep, rolled onto his back. The mist slithered through the curtains of the bed post and slowly descended. The ghost appears to be a beautiful young woman. She is face to face with Ray then moves down past his waist. Ray wakes up and props himself up. The ghost vanished. Ray's belt is undone and his zipper slowly opened. Ray's confusion turns to pleasure. Meanwhile, Winston Zeddemore is walking in the corridor outside smoking a cigarette. He heard voices and went up to the door. Winston asked Ray if everything was okay. Ray quickly yells, "Later, Man!!" Winston shrugged and slunk away. Noted Other Media Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Based on Pages 181-183 of GB:TSS. With the officer's uniform on, Ray imagines he is a captain and reporting to General Washington during the Revolutionary War. He falls asleep and dreams of Valley Forge, Yorktown, and Bunker Hill. Ghostbusters: Novel Trivia *This scene was deleted because the plot was moving fast at that point of the movie and anything extraneous was cut out. But the crew wanted to keep it somehow. Ivan Reitman came up with the idea to treat this as a dream in the first montage. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "The plot was moving much too fast at this point to introduce anything even sightly extraneous. The idea behind the scene was to give Dan a love interest -- a woman who's been dead for a hundred years. But the scene was too long and it was in the wrong place in the film. We all loved the notion of Stantz having sex with a ghost, though, so Ivan came up with the idea of treating it as a dream and inserting it into the very end of the montage." *The idea behind the scene was to give Ray a love interest. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "The idea behind the scene was to give Dan a love interest -- a woman who's been dead for a hundred years." *When it was discovered the montage material came up short, this deleted scene was utilized since the one key shot was finished. The shot was reworked into the montage to be a dream. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "We were well into the main plot at this point -- Dana and Louis were possessed, the apartment building was starting to go -- and it just didn't make sense to suddenly cut to this irrelevant scene of Dan getting a psychic blowjob. It wasn't until we realized that we were a little bit short on montage material that I thought about resurrecting it. For the one key shot, Richard Edlund had already filmed the floating ghost element; so even though he was totally overloaded, I was able to talk him into putting it together." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 137 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "Getting the fly undone was just a mechanical trick that had already been built, so all we really had to do there was shoot it. I've done that sort of thing often in my films -- taking material out of its original form and reworking it into something else. Invariably, it seems to work better than originally intended, because in postproduction you can manipulate things until they're just right. So it was a great finish for the montage. If you look carefully, though, you can see that Dan has on a strange costume -- a tip-off that the scene was originally meant to be part of something else. Fortunately, no one seems to notice -- or at least no one seems to care. After all, it is a dream sequence." See also *Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): Pulling Up To Fort Detmerring *Ghostbusters (Chapter 14): Welcome Aboard *Ghostbusters (Chapter 20): Keymaster External links *Spook Central on "The Fort Detmerring Ghost" References Gallery The two Black and White photos photos provided by Spook Central web site, which are from the book Making Ghostbusters page 135. Original photos can be found at here. InsideFortDetmerring02.png| GB1film2005chapter14sc041.png| GB1film1999chapter14sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter14sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter14sc042.png| GB1film2005chapter14sc043.png| GB1film2005chapter14sc044.png| InsideFortDetmerring01.png|Behind the scenes Behind the Scenes FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard01MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard02MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard03MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard04MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard05MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 FortDetmerringGhostDeletedStoryboard06MGBp136.jpg|Storyboard of Ray meeting the ghost, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.136 ghostbusters_1984_image_029.jpg|From Ghostbusters.com gallery Category:GB1 Deleted Scenes